Canción de amor para Hikaru
by AkainokinokO
Summary: "Ese día, me di cuenta de que Haruhi Fujioka era... una mujer. Una mujer copa AA. Una mujer copa AA que no sabía vestirse, peinarse... ni ser mujer." ¡Un romance inesperado! Ouran Host Club contada desde la perspectiva de Hikaru, con agregados míos luego de los últimos capítulos del manga
1. Capítulo 1, episodio 1

¡Bienvenida!

…Y al abrir la puerta del Host Club, apareció el hombre más feo que he visto en mi vida. Entretener a las señoritas y hacerlas felices es nuestro deber como miembros del Club, pero sinceramente no me esperaba, para nada, la aventura que vendría por delante.

Aspecto desgarbado sin duda… pelo descuidado, ropa de indigente, enormes gafas y un libro bajo el brazo. Así entro Fujioka, por primera vez, a la Tercera Sala de Música.

— ¡Bienvenido al Host Club, Haruhi Fujioka, estudiante becado!

Sonreí mientras Tamaki le ponía incómodo con uno de sus típicos discursos acerca de la finalidad del Club, y tentándolo a participar en nuestras actividades. Honey, por su parte, siguió con el acoso a su propia manera, y mientras Fujioka intentaba escapar, pude ver perfectamente cómo volcaba el jarrón que iba a ser subastado en demasiados yenes como para que los pudiera pagar un plebeyo como él.

Entonces, Kaoru y yo vimos la oportunidad de comenzar nuestra clásica tortura psicológica.

— Yo, yo… ¡pagaré por él!

— Por supuesto que sí, pero ¡¿cómo?! ¡Ni siquiera puedes pagar el uniforme! — dijimos al unísono. Ay, ser gemelos es lo mejor. Saber exactamente lo que el otro está pensando sin siquiera mirarlo… es un gran don.

Fujioka se veía complicado. Y cuál sería nuestra sorpresa al escuchar al Rey decirle que "desde hoy, iba a ser el perrito del club". Sí, iba a ser un año muy interesante. Teníamos juguete nuevo.

— ¡Entonces, medio dormido, trató de guardar la información que había estado recopilando toda la noche…!

— ¡Esa historia no, Hikaru!

— ¡Y luego vino corriendo hacia mí, alterado!

— ¡Hikaru! ¿Cómo pudiste contar esa historia al frente de todos…?

— Lo siento, Kaoru… es que eres tan adorable cuando das lástima…

Y los gritos de placer de las chicas que nos acompañaban nos reventaron los oídos, una vez más. No nos molestaba tanto actuar un amor prohibido homosexual entre gemelos, y lo más divertido era que las chicas se lo creían todo, y les encantaba. Les encantaba nuestro tabú.

A lo lejos, vimos a Tamaki molestando a Fujioka otra vez con sus estúpidos discursos. Él, por su parte, se notaba pensativo, y Tamaki no se daba cuenta de que en verdad no lo estaba oyendo. Estuvimos a punto de continuar nuestro acto, cuando de pronto lo escuchamos decir…

— ¡Eres molesto!

¡No podía ser! ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Fujioka, en toda su inocencia, simplemente llegó y escupió esas palabras, hiriéndole el orgullo al máximo. Y nosotros, por supuesto, muertos de la risa, fuimos a felicitarlo, y volvimos al trabajo, mientras Honey y Mori llegaban (tarde, por lo demás) y Tamaki seguía con sus patéticos discursos.

— ¡¿Es del tipo del que solo le echas agua caliente?! ¡Qué proletario!

— Había oído de él, pero nunca lo había visto…

— ¡Así que es cierto! ¡La gente pobre no tiene tiempo para moler los granos!

— ¡Siempre quise probarlo, hagamos un poco! ¡Café de plebeyos!

— ¡Está bien, ya entendí! ¡Iré a comprar del caro!

Y así fue como Fujioka llegó con una novedad de plebeyos… el café instantáneo. A todos nos llamó la atención, así que decidimos probarlo junto con varias de nuestras señoritas, y se hizo bastante popular. Esto motivó a Tamaki a iniciar una investigación intensiva acerca de la "cultura plebeya", así que al día siguiente nos vimos atrapados investigando el ramen de plebeyos.

Mientras Fujioka le explicaba a Mori cómo hacer para que los ingredientes no se pegaran en la tapa, Tamaki sufrió uno de sus ataques.

— ¡Oh, pero qué maravilloso! ¿Puedo expresar físicamente lo emocionado que estoy?

— No, en verdad no es necesario…

— Esto no se ve bien, ¿cierto, Kaoru? — le dije a mi hermano, mientras observábamos la escena, buscando molestarlo un poco.

— Es cierto, Hikaru. Una ecuación muy mal balanceada, de hecho.

— A las mujeres les atraen los gay guapos, y la tensión que se produce entre la amistad y el amor podría funcionar, pero…

—… se necesita un par de gemelos como nosotros para llevar ese tipo de cosas al nivel de peligro máximo. Es la belleza de la simetría.

— El ser amado por dos hombres con una relación tan cercana… ¡ah, qué estimulación!

— Es el mejor romance, ¿verdad?

— Pero bueno, ¡eso es imposible para ti! — terminamos nuestro diálogo con nuestro típico estéreo, y por supuesto, Tamaki tuvo que meterse en el asunto.

— Así que volvemos al problema de la apariencia… Estas gafas hacen que se te vean grandes los ojos, ¿verdad? ¡Son tan anticuados!

— Ah, eran de mi abuelo… Tenía lentes de contacto, pero se me perdieron durante la ceremonia de admisión…— dijo Fujioka mientras Tamaki le quitaba las gafas. El cambio fue impresionante, y estuvimos todos ahí para presenciarlo. De un momento a otro, la sala de música se volvió un circo.

— ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! — nos gritó Tamaki chasqueando los dedos, a lo que aparecíamos con un espejo y tijeras para el cabello.

— ¡Kyoya, llama al modista de la escuela! ¡Mori, ve a buscar lentes de contacto!

— ¡¿Y yo?! — preguntó Honey, muy emocionado.

— Honey, tú… ¡Come tu pastel!

Y mientras Honey comía, nosotros le arreglamos el cabello a Fujioka. Kyoya y Mori volvieron con el uniforme y los lentes de contacto, y cuando quisimos ayudarlo a cambiarse y nos golpeó fuera del salón… pudimos darnos cuenta de que Haruhi Fujioka era… una mujer. Una mujer copa AA. Una mujer copa AA que definitivamente no sabía vestirse, ni peinarse, ni ser mujer.

Tamaki aún no se daba cuenta de la situación de Haruhi, y hablándolo con Kaoru, decidimos esperar a ver qué pasaba. Así, Tamaki decidió que debía comenzar a trabajar como Host. Los primeros días la espiábamos, y nos dimos cuenta de que tenía un talento natural para encantar a las señoritas, además de a Tamaki, que la encontraba "demasiado adorable". Nosotros simplemente nos reíamos, mientras Tamaki se llamaba a sí mismo "papá".

Volviendo al trabajo, hicimos nuestro juego favorito. Nos despeinamos el cabello como siempre, y retamos a las señoritas a ¿Cuál es Hikaru? Pero cuál sería nuestra sorpresa cuando, en dos segundos, Haruhi nos apuntó y dijo: — el de la derecha es Kaoru, y el de la izquierda es Hikaru.

— ¡Perdiste! — le dijimos al mismo tiempo.

— Vamos, vamos, saben que tengo razón. Se parecen, sí, pero no son iguales.

Quedé anonadado, y pude ver que Kaoru también. ¿Cómo, después de años, Haruhi pudo ser la primera persona que nos pudo reconocer? ¡Y en tan poco tiempo además! Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Quién demonios es esta chica…? Intenté sacarme esos sentimientos de la cabeza. Mi mundo soy yo y Kaoru, y nadie más...

— ¡¿Cómo que Haruhi está siendo acosado?!— dijo Honey, al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Milord! ¿Está seguro? — pregunté, preocupadísimo hasta el máximo.

— Sí, hijos míos. Papá tuvo que sumergirse para encontrar su billetera en la fuente.

— Es simple — dijo Kyoya, levantándose las gafas. — La señorita Ayanokoji ha estado teniendo actitudes muy extrañas desde que Haruhi apareció en el Club. Le observa con detención, le hace comentarios desagradables... ¿y cómo explicarían ustedes la extraña actitud de Haruhi cada vez que aparece con una herida nueva? Explica cosas poco realistas y de manera nerviosa. No sabe mentir, y los bolsos no caen a fuentes por error.

— ¡Pero Kyoya, Tamaki! ¡Si ustedes lo han sabido todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no han hecho algo?! — grité, sorprendiendo a Kaoru, quien me miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Como siempre, me estaba leyendo la mente...

— Hikaru, calma. Tenemos todo bajo control. Ahora, debemos esperar la oportunidad para contraatacar...— y Kyoya sonrió de manera siniestra. Por supuesto, tenía algo ya bajo la manga...

Oímos una mesa, sillas, platos y tazas caer al suelo y romperse en mil pedazos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Bárbaro! ¡Haruhi me hizo una propuesta indecente! ¡Alguien debe echar a este plebeyo de…!

Splash. Pudimos oír el ruido del agua mientras salpicaba en la cabeza de la señorita Ayanokoji.

— Ups, nuestras manos resbalaron — dijimos, en nuestra habitual manera burlona, mientras dejábamos los vasos a un lado y Kyoya le lanzaba fotografías al rostro.

— ¿Pensaste que éramos unos tontos? ¿Que no nos daríamos cuenta de tus actos? Tenemos muchas fotografías comprometedoras.

Honey lagrimeaba. — Me da miedo… es como una señora ogro…

— Una lástima, en verdad — dijo Mori.

— Qué mal… eres una princesa muy hermosa, pero la apariencia por sí sola no cuenta. Desaparece, ¿está bien? Sé una buena chica. Intentaste perjudicar a un miembro del Club… Por lo tanto, desde hoy tienes prohibida la entrada.

Tamaki puso el broche de oro. La señorita Ayanokoji salió llorando, mojada y desesperada, banneada por siempre del Host Club. De vez en cuando aparecían esas reinas, pero no era nada que no se pudiese manejar. Al menos Haruhi se encontraba bien, por ahora, y ya no tendría que sufrir más acosos de aquella mujer.

Me sentí aliviado, y mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, escuché a Tamaki decir con su molesta voz… "¡tu cuota se eleva a mil clientes!". Demonios, ¿cómo podría conseguir mil clientes? Es más, ¿es que Tamaki nunca se iba a dar cuenta de que Haruhi es una chica? Y si eso ocurría… ¿qué pasaría con su deuda? Quizás yo pudiese pagar… pero bueno, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. ¿¡Y desde cuándo que me importaba otra persona que no fuese mi hermano y yo mismo!?

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Tamaki recogiendo una tarjeta del suelo.

— Oh, apuesto a que eso es mío — le respondió Haruhi.

Oh no. Me puse nervioso… ¿sería eso algo revelador? Por alguna razón, no quería dejar de verla estas horas extras aparte de las clases…

— Haruhi.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eres mujer?

— Sí. Nunca dije que no lo fuera.

Contuve mi respiración. El rey sabía la verdad.

—¡#$%&!

Se pudo oír claramente como Tamaki escupía exclamaciones de rabia y de incredulidad. Mientras, todos disfrutábamos el momento… no podía ser que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes. Todos ya sabíamos.

Y entonces quedó decidido. Para pagar su deuda, Haruhi sería, de ahora en adelante… un hombre.

— Hikaru, ¿no puedes dormir?

— No.

— ¿Estás pensando en Haruhi?

— Sí... o sea, no, es decir...

— Ya veo... bueno, esperemos que las cosas salgan bien de ahora en adelante. De todas formas, parece ser que este año será muy interesante...

— Sí... buenas noches, Kaoru.

— Buenas noches, Hikaru.

Y me di vuelta, dispuesto a dormir, sin poder quitarme la voz de Haruhi de la cabeza... "...y el de la izquierda es Hikaru...". Su voz resonaba como cuchillos en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo, cómo lo había hecho? Exhausto, cerré los ojos, esperando, con ansias, los días que vendrían por delante.

¡Hola! ¡Espero les haya gustado el primero capítulo! He estado teniendo problemas con la página T0T no me deja separar el texto en varias secciones... Lo siento!Pero cuando descubra cómo arreglarlo lo haré, lo prometo! Volviendo atrás, recomiendo ir leyendo el manga a la par de la historia, para hacer la experiencia mucho más divertida e ir rellenando espacios donde Hikaru no está presente. Este es el capítulo 1. ¡Nos vemos a la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2, episodio 5

— ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¡Les di el trabajo de manejar la página web del Host Club con la condición de no hacer payasadas!

— Sí, estamos en eso — le contesté de manera aburrida a Tamaki. Por dios, sí que hace escándalos por estupideces.

— De hecho — siguió Kaoru — estuvimos hasta el amanecer editando fotos de Haruhi.

— ¡Es un escándalo! ¡Un abuso de la tecnología! — siguió Tamaki, mientras nos recriminaba duramente por nuestro arduo trabajo. Como si fuese muy fácil unir el cuerpo de Tamaki con la cabeza de Haruhi… — ¡Para algo como eso, usen un modelo así! — nos gritó, mientras nos mostraba un vestido rosa con vuelos de una revista.

— Bah, si es por eso, deberíamos simplemente vestirla a ella y sacarle fotos.

Por supuesto que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pero Haruhi me sacó de mi fantasía…

— Por favor, no.

Sí, debo admitir que me molestó un poco. Verla con un vestido así me hubiese encantado… pero decidí seguir con la conversación para sacar la imagen de mi cabeza.

— Bueno, no está pasando nada muy interesante por aquí, así que… ¿podemos ir a tu casa, Haruhi?

— De ninguna manera.

— Entonces, ¿podemos comenzar rumores acerca de ti con otra chica? — dijo Kaoru. Ah, molestarla era simplemente delicioso.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué creen que soy?!

Nos miramos otra vez y sonreímos.

— ¿Para nosotros? Un juguete, por supuesto.

— Si buscan juguetes grandiosos, vengan a nuestro Club.

Por supuesto. A la mención de la palabra "juguete", apareció el energúmeno de Nekozawa, el loco presidente del Club de Magia Negra.

— Actualmente tenemos antigüedades mágicas a la venta, con un muñeco vudú promocional de regalo… tenemos rituales… los estamos esperando…

Este tipo siempre nos daba risa. Era muy fácil de torturar, y hacerle bromas… Oh, cómo disfrutamos hacerle bromas… Por eso, simplemente con una mirada…

— Oh, ¿quieres un poco de luz?

— ¡Ah! ¡Me quema!

Nekozawa salió por donde vino. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un par de linternas podrían tener ese efecto en él?

— ¡No! ¡Hikaru, Kaoru, qué hicieron! No lo vuelvan a hacer… no tienen idea de aquél horroroso día en el que pisé accidentalmente a Belzenof… Escrituras satánicas aparecieron en el examen que tomé después, y al darme vuelta, ¡me di cuenta de que había entrado en una dimensión extraña llena de extraterrestres!

— Tamaki, estabas tan muerto de miedo que entraste al salón equivocado.

— ¡No, Kyoya! ¡Fue una maldición! ¡A los tres días, cuando desperté… mis piernas me pesaban como plomo!

— Corriste una maratón al día anterior…

¡Pero qué fantástico! La oportunidad de molestar a Milord se nos acababa de dar en bandeja de plata.

— Bueno, tengan cuidado, porque aquellos que hablan mal de Nekozawa arriesgan que su pene sea convertido en cebolla…

— ¡Tamaki, no te bajes los pantalones!

— ¡Haruhi, revisa el pene de papá, por favor! ¡Estoy condenado!

— ¡No!

¡Ha! Tamaki era demasiado fácil. Mientras perseguía a Haruhi para que le revisara dentro de los pantalones, terminamos de reírnos y le dijimos que era un estúpido, que eso era mentira… y así terminamos sentenciados a dos días de trabajo doméstico.

— ¿Ustedes dos van a quedarse ahí sentados?

— Llévanos a tu casa.

— Otra vez… ¡no!

Y Haruhi fue a sentarse con sus señoritas del día, mientras nosotros estábamos sentados en una esquina, molestos por el hecho de que no quisiera mostrarnos su casa. Derrotados, simplemente nos dedicamos a escuchar, mientras esperábamos la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

— Oye, Haruhi… yo sé que Kaoru se peina para un lado y Hikaru para el otro, pero… ¿hay otra manera de diferenciarlos?

— Déjeme ver…— ¡al fin podríamos descubrir qué es lo que nos hace tan distintos a los ojos de Haruhi!

— Yo diría que las palabras y las acciones de Hikaru son un poco más malvadas.

Kaoru rio. — ¡Lo siento Hikaru, es que, es que…!

— Oye, oye, lo que pasa es que yo no trato de esconderlo… pero la verdadera maldad está en ti, Kaoru.

— No eres quién para hablar, Hikaru. Tus acciones están llenas de nociones egoístas.

— Eres tú el que acepta mis nociones y las sigue, Kaoru. Si no te gusta, no lo hagas.

— Es sólo que detesto dejarte a merced de los demás, Hikaru. Además, aunque llamaste "juguete" a Haruhi, en verdad la quieres, ¿cierto? Te encanta tocarla…

— ¡No digas esas cosas imbéciles, Kaoru! ¡De ninguna manera me podría llegar a gustar ese pequeño mapache!

— ¡¿Y A QUIÉN LLAMAS MAPACHE?!

— ¡Eres patético en matemáticas!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Y qué tal tú en francés?!

— ¡Tú me molestas, siempre escabulléndote en mi futon!

— ¡Bueno, tú eres demasiado inseguro como para dormir solo!

— ¡Aprietas los dientes al dormir!

— ¡Tú duermes en una posición demasiado incómoda!

— ¡Y siempre que me baño, estás ahí, mirando! ¡Pervertido!

Un segundo de silencio absoluto. Luego del espectáculo que habíamos montado, estaba todo el Host Club mirándonos anonadados, mientras nosotros, furiosos, nos mirábamos, para coronar la discusión con un…

— ¡Terminamos!

Y así, peleados, nos fuimos del Host Club a nuestro hogar.

— ¡Hikaru, eso estuvo demasiado bueno!

— Vaya, espero que no hayas dicho en serio todas esas cosas…

— No, qué va… aunque quizás alguna que otra cosita por ahí…

— Oye, oye, mejor pensemos en cómo vamos a seguir con esto — le dije, sonrojándome… vaya, sí que me conocía.

— Espera, tengo una idea…

Conversamos casi toda la noche, ideando el plan perfecto. Ser gemelos es genial.

— ¡Buenos días!

— ¿Hikaru? Qué loco. ¿Por qué rosa? — preguntó Haruhi, mientras miraba mi cabello teñido.

— ¡Porque se ve bien! ¿No es adorable? ¡Desde hoy seré rosa! Gusto en conocerte. Nunca más me confundirán con Kaoru.

— ¡Buenos días, Haruhi! Anoche dormí como un tronco, yo solo, pero tuve una pesadilla… ¡soñé que me teñía el pelo de rosa! ¿Me imaginas haciendo algo tan patético? — dijo Kaoru, mientras se sentaba, a la vez que yo le movía la silla, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Iba a ser una larga batalla.

Luego de estar toda la mañana haciéndonos bromas pesadas, como darnos vuelta baldes de agua y dispararnos bolitas de papel baboseadas, llegó la hora del almuerzo, en la que nuevamente tuvimos un desacuerdo.

— Quiero pasta, la ensalada, y una Coca-Cola.

Ups. La cafetería entera se dio vuelta a mirarnos, mientras pedíamos la misma orden al mismo tiempo. Eso es tan nosotros… pero no nos íbamos a quedar así.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Esta pelea es culpa de ambos, así que compartan este pastel y hagan las paces! Aunque yo también quiero un poco, así que lo partiré en tres y…

— ¡Cappelini y foie gras con salsa poire perigueux! — gritamos al mismo tiempo, mientras Honey y su pastel salían volando, a lo que aparecieron Kyoya y Tamaki.

Mientras Kaoru retiraba su bandeja, le hice sitio a Haruhi en la mesa.

— ¿Qué comerás hoy?

— Huevos y las sobras de ayer…

— ¡Rico! ¿Quieres cambiar?

— Claro, pero…

— No, no, créeme, sí quiero — le dije, empujando su bandeja hacia Haruhi y robándole su bento de las manos. Mi opción alternativa al menú de Kaoru no fue muy bien pensada, porque francamente, nada de ahí me gustaba. Y aunque me duela admitirlo… quería probar la comida hecha por Haruhi.

Tamaki llegó a molestar, y mientras me distraje echándolo de ahí, Kaoru se sentó al lado de Haruhi e intentó darle una cucharada de su comida en la boca. Me enfurecí de verdad. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— Ah, gracias — exclamé, al tiempo que me comía lo que le ofrecía a Haruhi. Acto seguido, me lanzó un trozo de pan a la cara, a lo que me defendí con mi bandeja… y empezó la guerra de comida.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Deténganse en este momento!

¡Splash! Tamaki esquivó un tenedor fugitivo, que fue a dar justo en el plato de sopa del vicerrector, salpicándole toda la cara.

— El consomé de hoy estaba maravilloso… bien, ¿quién lanzó ese tenedor?

Ups. Sin pensarlo, apunté a Tamaki al mismo tiempo que Kaoru lo apuntaba.

— ¡¿Suoh?! ¡Estoy muy sorprendido! ¡Usted, entre todos los demás, ¿comportándose de manera tan irresponsable?! ¡Esto repercutirá en el nombre de su familia!

Mientras castigaban a Tamaki y a los demás, hicimos nuestro escape triunfal. Creo que fue bastante… por ahora.

Unas horas después, de vuelta en el Host Club, mientras todos hablaban de la naturaleza de nuestra discusión, Tamaki activó por error la trampa que tendimos en el piso, y una lluvia de flechas le cayó encima.

— ¡Bastardos! — nos gritó, persiguiéndonos, mientras corría por mi vida hacia el patio de la Escuela junto con Kaoru. Corrimos como endemoniados, llevando a Tamaki a través de un sinnúmero de trampas que habíamos puesto en el camino.

Cansados, nos detuvimos a respirar, y el rey apareció, bañado en huevos, flechas, palomas y cuanta cosa pusimos en el camino. Ya no teníamos escapatoria… el castigo era inminente.

— Bueno, ¿estas son todas sus trampas, gemelos irritantes?

— Hikaru sabe, milord.

— Kaoru sabe, milord.

Esa oración dicha al mismo tiempo me sacó de mis casillas. Era momento de ponerle punto final al asunto.

— Demonios… esto en verdad me enoja. Kaoru, podemos ser muy parecidos en muchas cosas… ¡pero estoy cansado de que me confundan contigo! ¡Te odio!

— ¡¿Y tú piensas que yo no me siento así?! ¡Mira, un muñeco vudú de Nekozawa! Le puse tu nombre, ¡así que cualquier cosa que sufra este muñeco te pasará a ti! Prepárate, Hikaru, porque yo…

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! — escuché gritar a Haruhi, a la vez que nos golpeaba la cabeza para hacernos callar.

— ¡Esto es una simple pelea de hermanos, no una pelea a muerte! ¡Ambos están equivocados, y que actúen como idiotas sólo lo comprueba! ¡Ahora deténganse y hagan las paces! ¡Si no lo hacen, nunca los invitaré a mi casa!

— O sea que… ¿nos invitarás si hacemos las paces? — le dijimos a Haruhi. Ah, la victoria era tan dulce. ¡Por fin! Funcionó nuestra tortura psicológica para conseguir lo que queríamos.

— ¡Lo siento Kaoru! Sé que fue todo de acuerdo al libreto, pero aun así, ¡dije cosas tan duras! ¡Fue tan doloroso!

— Eso no es nada, Hikaru… Me preocupaba tanto el poder llegar a herirte…

— ¡No peleemos nunca más!

— ¡Nunca, nunca más!

Y así ganamos la visita a la casa de Haruhi.

Al otro día, de vuelta al Host Club, todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Éste es el juego de "¿Quién es Hikaru?"!

— ¡Fácil! Hikaru es el del pelo rosa.

— ¡Muy bien!

— Su recompensa, señorita… un beso.

— ¿Acaso se dieron vuelta?

¿Qué? Seguí la dirección de la voz, para descubrir a Haruhi mirándonos con esos ojos grandes.

— O sea… ¿Kaoru está rosado hoy?

Quedamos anonadados. Otra vez, esta chica, logró darse cuenta… ¿Acaso el mundo compuesto de "nosotros" y "no nosotros" había sido invadido, por fin?


	3. Capítulo 3-1, episodio 8

Demasiadas cosas llenaban mi cabeza como para poder concentrarme. No es como si tuviera mucho que hacer, pero al día siguiente era el último examen del año y por fin estaría de vacaciones. Por fin sería libre, por fin podría dormir hasta tarde, por fin… podría aburrirme como ostra en mi casa o en alguna de nuestras casas vacacionales. No ver a Haruhi por más de un mes iba a ser terrible. Nuestro juguete favorito iba a estar en su dimensión plebeya vacacionando quizás donde, y nosotros atrapados al otro lado del mundo. Más aún, con el último incidente ocurrido en la playa artificial… Qué horrible. Una sensación desconocida me invadió al recordar cómo Mori sostenía a Haruhi… cómo le dedicaba una sonrisa… fue la misma sensación que tuve en ese momento. Algo inexplicable, una muestra de rabia y tristeza… con el corazón hecho un nudo en el pecho. Dios, no me gustaría ni pensar en que Haruhi…

— Vale, Hikaru. Cuéntame.

Rayos. Compartir habitación ya no se me estaba haciendo tan divertido. Tendré que encerrarme en el baño a pensar de ahora en adelante… y aun así creo que no sería suficiente. Kaoru simplemente me leía la mente. Pero bueno… no perdía nada con tratar.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo terriblemente preocupado que me tienen estas estúpidas fórmulas?

— Bueno, eso. Que estés teniendo problemas con matemáticas, tu asignatura favorita, me indica que estás evadiendo la verdadera respuesta.

Dios. Cómo me conoce este idiota.

— Ya, ya, ya… ganaste. Es Haruhi.

— ¿Haruhi?

— Es que se acercan las vacaciones de verano y…

— Tienes miedo de no volverla a ver.

— Bueno, pues… sí.

— Tranquilo, hermanito. El mapache es una cerebrito. De seguro que sigue manteniendo su beca el próximo año.

— No es eso, es que... — intenté decirlo, pero ese abrumador sentimiento volvió a mí. No pude evitarlo…

— Bueno, ¿¡y a ti que te importa!? Estoy cansado, ¡iré a dormir! ¡Apaga la luz!

— ¿Y qué mosca te picó a ti?

No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que mañana tendría que averiguar los planes de Haruhi para el verano. Después del examen, por supuesto.

Intenté dormir, pero absolutamente sin éxito. Finalmente, al borde de la locura, me destapé y me senté en la cama, angustiado.

— Kaoru, no quiero dejar de verla por tanto tiempo. No sé qué hará estas vacaciones, y bueno…

— La playa.

— ¿Qué?

— Llevémosla a la playa.

Al día siguiente, luego de un agotador examen, fuimos al Host Club a seguir con nuestro trabajo. Mientras esperábamos a las señoritas, vimos a Haruhi sentada en una esquina revisando las calificaciones de sus exámenes. Vaya, sí que se preocupaba por esas cosas.

— ¡Haruhi! ¡Vamos a la playa!

— ¿A la playa?

— ¡Sí, a la playa! — dijimos Kaoru y yo.

— A partir de hoy, ¡los exámenes están oficialmente terminados! Sólo nos queda esperar a las vacaciones de verano— le dije mientras le cerraba el cuaderno. A su vez, Kaoru le revolvía el cabello.

— Así que, ¿te gusta el Caribe? ¿Fiji? ¡Deja de revisar las respuestas del examen! Tenemos mansiones…

— Mira, no tengo dinero…

— Yo te doy un préstamo. Sin fecha límite, con intereses— dijo Kyoya, esperando ganar un poco de dinero, mientras Haruhi lo miraba con una cara sombría, ignorando su propuesta. No quería perder la atención de Haruhi, así que comencé con el plan B.

— ¡Este va a ser tu traje de baño! ¿No es adorable? — dije, tendiéndole un maniquí con un bikini rosa diseñado por mi madre.

— A mí me gustan más los enteros…

— No, no. Tú no entiendes, Hunny— le recriminó Kaoru.

— ¡Por supuesto! — seguí. Sólo mírala… ¡una figura de tabla de planchar que puede ser fácilmente escondida poniéndose un suéter!

— Un traje de baño entero acentuará esa patética silueta, invitando a las lágrimas…

— ¡Pero, el bikini que nosotros cuidadosamente seleccionamos, tiene vuelos diseñados para esconder sutilmente la falta de…!

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Por qué acosan sexualmente a mi hija! ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Hikaru y Kaoru están acosando a su hermana! ¡Mándalos a la cama sin cenar!

— A la edad de 17… ¿ya tengo tres hijos? ¿Dónde quedó mi juventud?

— ¿Entonces no iremos a la playa? — dijimos, poniendo pucheros.

— ¿Y quién dijo que no? — objetó Tamaki. Sonreímos.

— Entonces… está decidido.

— ¿Puede venir Usa-chan?

— No tengo ninguna objeción.

— Esperen… ¿es en serio?

— ¡Vamos a la playa!


	4. Capítulo 3-2, episodio 8

— ¡Hikaru, golpea el balón más suave!

— ¡Lo siento, yo voy! ¡Oye, espera, Kaoru!

— ¡No soy yo, el balón es el que se está alejando!

Y otra vez, los agudos gritos de nuestras fans nos indicaban que estábamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo. A veces es difícil seguir con esto… las chicas son tan crédulas. Y mientras ellas gritaban, nosotros corríamos a buscar el balón y volvimos a jugar volley con las clientas.

De pronto, me distraje con aquella figura sentada en una roca a la orilla del mar. Haruhi, en shorts y camiseta, hablaba con sus chicas, quienes le pedían bañarse con ellas.

— Chicas, vayan a divertirse… sus trajes de baño son muy lindos.

De lejos, Tamaki se acercaba a nosotros mientras dejábamos de jugar para admirar la escena.

— Es tan modesta…

— ¡Bah! Luego de toda esa planificación… — le recriminamos.

— ¡Me engañaron! Jamás pensé que tendríamos clientas aquí. Ahora no podemos hacer que Haruhi se ponga ese bikini…

— Debimos habernos dado cuenta cuando Kyoya aceptó el viaje… Nos emocionamos por nada — seguí, odiando a Kyoya mentalmente.

— ¡Já! ¡Tontos del verano! Esto va todo de acuerdo al plan… ¿por qué dejaría que el público en general viese el cuerpo de mi hija en traje de baño?

Y mientras milord fantaseaba, nos acomodábamos para tomar sol.

— De todas formas, ¿por qué estamos en Japón en vez del caribe? Aún más… ¡estamos en la playa privada de Nekozawa!

—_ ¿La están pasando bien? Muajaja…_

Tamaki se puso pálido.

— ¡Kyoya! ¡Pensé que íbamos a tu playa! — gritaba, mientras Nekozawa dejaba que Belzenof tomara un poco de sol.

— Desgraciadamente, uno de los clientes de mi padre la está utilizando. Fue una petición repentina, y Haruhi prefería algo dentro del país. Ella no tiene pasaporte. Además, ¿alguno podría haber ofrecido una playa mejor?

— _Nekogaiwa es un lugar sagrado para el guardián de la familia Nekozawa. De acuerdo a la leyenda, aquél que caiga de la roca jamás volverá a levantarse… genial, ¿no?_

— Sí, como sea…

Suspiré. No sé si había algo más aburrido que escuchar hablar a Nekozawa acerca de su tétrica roca con supuesta forma de gato.

— _Oh… parece haber un valiente retador…_

— ¡HARUHI!

Como un rayo, corrimos a rescatar a Haruhi de la piedra. La muy estúpida se estaba asomando desde la punta. De vuelta en la arena, Hunny se acercó a pedirle que lo ayudara a recolectar mariscos.

Su cara al ver la cantidad de mariscos que habían sido prolijamente puestos ahí a petición de Mori fue lo más adorable que haya visto en la vida. Sí que tenía una conexión con la comida.

— Supongo que está bien mientras Haruhi se esté divirtiendo… aunque hayan cosas extrañas en la arena— me dijo Tamaki, mientras la observábamos rodeada de mariscos y de objetos terroríficos. Kaoru, por su parte, se acercó a ella.

— Toma, Haruhi. Un escalope enorme. ¿Te gustan?

Haruhi le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa, a la vez que esa puntada en el corazón volvía a aparecer. Quería que esa sonrisa me la dedicara a mí. Corrí a buscar lo más exótico que encontré…

— ¡Mira, Haruhi! ¡Un mejillón! ¿Te gusta?

Y cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver a todos los otros miembros del Host Club acercarse a ella al igual que yo.

— ¡Haruhi! ¡Una concha turbante! ¿¡Te gusta!?

— También hay orejas de mar.

— Pulpo…

— ¡Haru-chan! ¡Una sandía! ¿Te gustan?

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Fallé. Odio perder.

— ¡Mira, Haruhi! ¡Un cangrejo gigante! ¿Te gustan los cangrejos?

Y mientras Tamaki sostenía esa mole, un milpiés se deslizó por su caparazón, seguido de los gritos de las clientas.

— ¡UN MILPIEEEEEES!

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡LORD TAMAKI ES ASQUEROSO!

Nos burlamos de Tamaki mientras todos huían de él. Por fin ocurría algo interesante. Y mientras reíamos, Haruhi, en vez de alejarse, se acercó.

— ¿De dónde salió eso? — se preguntó, mientras lo tomaba y lo arrojaba lejos, ante la mirada atónita de todos nosotros.

— Eh, te daré la libertad de no responder y diré que eres una chica a la que le gustan los insectos…

— No, no me gustan.

— ¿No podrías haberlo dejado en el pasto o algo? — le recriminó Kaoru.

— Está bien, la caída no lo matará. Además, lo tiré hacia el pasto.

Y con esto, Haruhi se retiró mientras todas las chicas lo vitoreaban por ser valiente. Y en ese momento, se nos ocurrió la idea. Las vacaciones estaban a punto de hacerse más divertidas.

— Hey, milord, se nos ocurrió un juego. Se llama "¿quién puede encontrar la debilidad de Haruhi?"

— ¡Qué juego más malvado!

— Ah, lo siento. ¿No tienes la confianza como para jugar? Tendrías que acercarte mucho a ella para encontrar su debilidad… sería imposible para ti.

— Las reglas.

Perfecto. Habíamos dado en el clavo hiriendo su orgullo.

— El límite es mañana al atardecer. Quien encuentre primero su debilidad, gana.

— ¿Y qué gana el campeón?

— Una colección de fotos de Haruhi en primaria.

Kyoya apareció de la nada, portando fotografías que había conseguido quién sabía cómo, echándole gasolina a la llama.

— ¡Nosotros también queremos participar!

Y así, la competencia comenzó.

Decidimos ser los primeros en probar a Haruhi, así que la llevamos junto con otras chicas al interior de la roca maldita de Nekozawa.

— Relájense. Según los mapas, la cueva lleva a la carretera.

Les dije a las chicas para comenzar con el acto, mientras preparaba "eso".

— Aun así, la gente de aquí nunca usa este camino. Se dice que todos los que han sido maldecidos a muerte por los Nekozawa han sido enterrados aquí. De noche, una mano esquelética cubierta de sangre arrastra a todo aquel que ose entrar aquí hacia las paredes…

Y mientras las chicas gritaban, toqué el cuello de Haruhi con una mano esquelética de mentira… y ni se inmutó. Habíamos fallado.

— ¿Acaso no estabas poniendo atención? — le dije, irritado.

— Sí… pero no creo en estas cosas a menos que las vea. Además, te sentí escabullirte.

Prueba número 1, lugares tenebrosos: fracaso.

Triste. Tuvimos que dejar el cupo a los demás hasta que nos tocara de nuevo.

Reímos mientras Mori y Hunny la llevaban a lo alto de la roca.

Prueba número 2, miedo a las alturas: fracaso.

Prueba número 3, miedo a la oscuridad: fracaso.

Prueba número 4, miedo a las cosas puntiagudas: fracaso.

Prueba número 5, claustrofobia: fracaso.

Era terrible. Nada hecho por nadie parecía dar resultado. Era inútil… el juego ya se estaba poniendo aburrido. Me senté junto a Kaoru para discutir el siguiente plan de acción, cuando vimos a Tamaki con un balde y una pala un poco más allá. Por supuesto, la oportunidad de molestarlo era demasiado deliciosa como para dejarla pasar, así que nos acercamos.

— Milord, ¿qué estás haciendo? — le pregunté, al verlo agachado con la pala de plástico cavando como idiota en la arena.

— ¡Recojo un montón de bichos! Esto podría asustarla.

— ¡Eso asustaría a cualquiera! ¡No es una debilidad! — le increpó Kaoru. Suspiré.

— Es demasiado apática. Eso es cualquier cosa menos adorable.

— ¡Hikaru! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu hermana? Se supone que debes ser un buen hermano.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Desde cuándo somos todos hermanos?

Escuchar a Kaoru decir eso me sorprendió un poco, francamente. Normalmente no era tan hiriente, ese era mi trabajo. Aun así, no podía evitar pensar que tenía la razón. Me molestaba la actitud de Tamaki… me parecía falsa, una actuación demasiado estúpida, incluso para él.

— De hecho, ¿qué tan en serio te tomas eso de papá e hija? — le pregunté, tomando un gusano entre mis dedos. No le estaba ayudando precisamente, pero estaba tan molesto que necesitaba mantenerme ocupado con algo. Kaoru comprendió inmediatamente, y siguió con la ofensiva.

— ¿Acaso lo estás usando como algún tipo de defensa?

— ¡Miren, una serpiente azul! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Atrápenla! ¡Muéstrensela a Haruhi!

Por supuesto, ni siquiera estaba escuchando. O al menos pretendió no hacerlo, lo que me irritó aún más. Lo que yo no sabía, era que ese enojo no fue nada comparado con el miedo que sentí a continuación.

Seguimos molestando a Tamaki, cuando de pronto, una clienta corrió a buscarnos, gritando, muy agitada como para que fuese algo como un simple milpiés.

— ¡Tamaki, Haruhi está…!

Al escuchar la palabra "Haruhi", los tres nos dimos vuelta en seguida a mirar hacia donde apuntaba su dedo. Me paralicé. Ahí estaba Haruhi, en la roca de Nekogaiwa, luchando contra lo que parecían ser dos hombres que seguramente habían entrado por la carretera. Los tres corrimos enseguida a ayudarla, cuando de pronto, el miedo dio paso al pánico. Pude ver claramente como uno de esos idiotas le golpeaba la cabeza y la arrojaba al mar, mientras Tamaki se lanzaba tras de ella.

Me invadió una ira que jamás había sentido. Golpeé a esos idiotas sin pensar. El único pensamiento que llenaba mi cabeza era "ustedes fueron… ustedes la mataron". Pronto Kaoru se me unió. No sé cuánto tiempo los golpeamos, pero justo cuando Kyoya nos ordenaba que nos detuviéramos (porque claramente un asesinato era mucho más difícil de cubrir), Tamaki salió del mar con Haruhi en brazos. De inmediato los criminales pasaron a segundo plano. Sólo pude salir corriendo a verla… a ver si estaba bien, si estaba viva. Pronto, un grupo se generó alrededor de ellos dos.

— ¡Haruhi! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Dios, está sangrando!

Entre los gritos de las clientas, Haruhi tosió y abrió de a poco sus ojos. El dolor que sentía en el pecho cesó, mientras me daba cuenta de que casi podría echarme a llorar de alivio ahí mismo.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Tenemos sus identificaciones. Los mandamos a casa.

— Muy bien. Kyoya, Hikaru y Kaoru, que las clientas vayan al hotel. Hunny, que Nekozawa llame a un doctor.

Sin realmente quererlo, tuve que seguir las órdenes de Tamaki. Al menos, estaba bien, y ya podría hablar con ella después. Tenía que descansar. Mientras alejábamos a las chicas de la escena, pude escuchar claramente a Tamaki hablándole a Haruhi mientras dejaba que Mori la tomara en brazos.

— Haruhi… ¿eres una experta en artes marciales como Hunny? ¿O acaso tienes experiencia nadando?

— ¿Qué? No…

— ¿Entonces? ¡No nos pediste ayuda, y estábamos justo ahí! ¿En serio creíste que una chica podría haberse enfrentado sola a tres hombres?

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el ser una niña? No hay tiempo para pensar en el momento…

— ¡Bueno, haz el esfuerzo y piensa un poco, idiota!

— ¡Siento haberlos molestado, pero no veo por qué otra cosa deberían estar enojados! ¡No hice nada malo!

Corrí hacia ellos, mientras veía que Haruhi se enrabiaba cada vez más. Llegué justo a tiempo para oír a Tamaki diciéndole una estupidez muy propia de él, para variar.

— ¡Como quieras! ¡No te hablaré hasta que aceptes tu error!

Y mientras se hacía el molesto, daba un par de pasos y volvía a mirar hacia atrás.

— Parece que ya quiere hablarte. No tiene autocontrol…

— ¿Por qué no te disculpas, Haruhi?

— No quiero.

Y así, con Haruhi en los brazos de Mori, nos dirigimos hacia nuestro propio alojamiento… la mansión de Nekozawa.


	5. Capítulo 3-3, episodio 9

Nos encontrábamos ya en la mansión de Nekozawa. Por desgracia, el clima se había puesto terrible, así que el sol había dado paso a enormes nubes negras y un viento tan helado que calaba los huesos. Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki y yo comenzamos a jugar un juego que encontramos por ahí, mientras esperábamos que Haruhi se cambiara para poder pasar a cenar, y era mi turno de lanzar los dados.

—4, 5, 6... "te quebrarás la muñeca izquierda en un accidente automovilístico en 5 años". ¿Qué?

Era el turno de Kyoya.

— "En 12 años más, tu compañía quebrará y te convertirás en un encargado de la limpieza en un centro comercial". ¡Imposible!

— Según esto, yo me encogeré 2 centímetros en 10 años— dijo un muy animado Hunny, mientras pasábamos al siguiente turno.

—¿Quién sigue? ¿No juegas, Tamaki?— preguntó Kaoru. Al no recibir respuesta, simplemente lanzó por él, y recibimos una fortuna bastante cómica.

— "Actualmente estás siendo odiado por un amigo y estás muy triste".

¡Era perfecto! ¡Era exactamente lo que estaba pasando! Haruhi seguía molesta con Tono, pero lo único que querían todos era que simplemente hicieran las paces y ya, y que Haruhi se diera cuenta de que esto no se trataba de si era hombre o mujer... sino que nos había dado un susto de muerte (casi literalmente para ella). Aunque, muy en el fondo, debo admitir que quería que siguieran molestos el uno con el otro...

Casi como si me estuviese leyendo la mente, Kaoru vació un salero en la herida de Tamaki, que estaba en posición fetal mirando hacia la pared.

— Tamaki, ¿no que ibas a caminar por la playa con Haruhi? No deberías pelearte con ella si eso te pone triste.

— Trajiste un vestido blanco, ¿no es así? ¡Apresúrate y ve a buscarla! Parece como si fuese a llover muy pronto.

¡BAM! Nuestro combo era infalible. Me complacía un poco el verlo así, cuando de pronto...

— _¿Así que le gustan los vestidos blancos, Suou-san? Un gusto espléndido..._

— ¡AH! ¿¡Qué pasa con esta mansión embrujada!? ¿¡Y qué es eso del perturbador juego de mesa que predice desgracias!?

— Bueno, sería de mala educación rechazar una invitación... ¿verdad? Y de todas formas... que haya sido todo completamente gratis me quita un peso de encima...

— ¡Kyoya, cómo te atreves, ser miserable! ¡No puedo sacarme de encima la sensación de que alguien me está mirando! Además, ¿¡Cómo se supone que vamos a jugar "El Gran Torneo Plebeyo de Cartas con Haruhi" en esta oscura habitación sin electricidad!? ¡Ahora es el "Torneo de echarse a perder la vista!

— ¿Acaso no estaban peleados? Yo había asumido que el torneo ya no iba. Y estás siendo demasiado sensible.

Ante la acotación de Kyoya, Tamaki volvió a su rincón.

_— La luz de una sola vela es buena para el alma. Limpia el alma de toda la suciedad del día. Sólo puedes verte a tí mismo en la oscuridad... Predigo que tendrás un encuentro agradable esta noche... ¡AAAAAAAAAH!_

El monólogo de Nekozawa se vio interrumpido por una luz brillante proveniente del candelabro del techo, que se encendió repentinamente, iluminando la instancia. Mientras nuestro anfitrión huía desesperado y mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, pude ver una silueta apoyada en la entrada del salón.

— El circuito estaba apagado. Bajé al sótano y lo encendí.

Era Haruhi... que tenía puesto un precioso vestido. Me quedé sin aliento, incapaz de articular palabra. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

—Haruhi... ¿esa ropa es tuya?

— Sí... supongo que papá me volvió a empacar la maleta. Él quiere que empiece a usar cosas como ésta... No me gusta que se meta en mis cosas...

— ¡Haru-Chan, te ves adorable!

La voz de Hunny me despertó del trance.

— ¿Cómo está tu herida?

— Bien, supongo...

— Haruhi... ¿por qué estás descalza? Somos invitados...

Kaoru, saliendo del trance, vio su oportunidad para seguir molestando a Tamaki.

— Quizás debiéramos jugar un poco con tu cabello también... ¿Nos permite, princesa?— y mientras comenzábamos a toquetear a Haruhi, Tamaki salió de su rincón como un resorte y quedó mirándola fijamente. Al cabo de un par de segundos, su excitación le provocó sangrado de nariz. Mentalmente me dieron ganas de matarlo, y rogaba que por favor Haruhi no se diese cuenta del bulto en sus pantalones. Pero como era de esperar...

— Miren, le sangra la nariz...

— ¡Caliente! ¡Pervertido!— le gritó Kaoru.

— ¡Qué verguenza! Haruhi, ven conmigo...— le dije a Haruhi mientras la tomaba de los hombros y me la llevaba lejos.

— ¡NOO! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME SANGRARÍA LA NARIZ ANTE UNA HIJA TAN MALA!? ¡ME LA GOLPEÉ! ¡ME LA GOLPEÉ CON...!

— ¡HYAA!

De improviso, Hunny lo golpeó en la base del cuello, por alguna razón.

— ¿Kyo-chan, por qué no paró de sangrar?

— Eso es un perfecto ejemplo de primeros auxilios incorrectos.

Debo admitir que ver a Tamaki medio ahogándose con su sangre fue algo divertido. O lo fue, hasta que me percaté de la ausencia de nuestro anfitrión mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor para la cena.

— ¿Y Nekozawa?

— Dijo que quería ir a descansar temprano. La electricidad fue, bueno... una sorpresa para él — me respondió Kyoya, el señor _siempre-al-tanto-de-la-situación. _Enseguida nos hicieron pasar a la mesa, que estaba adornada elegantemente al estilo gótico... muy propio de Nekozawa.

— ¡HARU-CHAN! ¡Pedimos que trajeran ootoro sólo para ti!

Ante la acotación de Hunny, una sonrisa quedó plasmada en el rostro de Haruhi, y debo añadir que, por desgracia, en el mío también. Era algo raro verla sonreír (nunca tanto como a Mori), y me ponía inmensamente feliz verla así, aunque fuese por ver una bandeja de atún gigante, un platillo delicioso que, en su condición de plebeya, no había podido probar. Me había sentado recién cuando Tamaki apareció.

— ¡Atrás, nariz sangrante!

Al momento me arrepentí de mi comentario. Tamaki, enfurecido, se sentó al lado de Haruhi y acto seguido se zampó el plato completo, dejando a Haruhi sin su ootoro. Su semblante triste me encogió el corazón.

— ¡Vaya, quedé llenísimo! ¡El ootoro es TAAAAAN delicioso!

— ¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! ¡No te preocupes, también hay cangrejo!

— Bueno, comeré de eso... Tamaki, ¿quieres un poco?— le dijo mientras le servía cangrejo, ante la mirada atónita de todos nosotros. Como es Haruhi con la comida, no pensamos que podría ser así con Tamaki... Por suerte, mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Tamaki intentó comer cangrejo y se dio cuenta de que sólo le había dado la caparazón. Rápidamente, Tamaki extendió el brazo para sacar cangrejo de la bandeja que estaba al frente de Haruhi, pero ella, armada con una pinza de cangrejo, le interceptaba todos los intentos, con el afán de perforarle la mano. Me reí por dentro. No le conocía ese lado, y pude confirmar que a veces incluso ella es inmadura.

— ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, LOS GEMELOS!?

— Pensé que ya no estábamos hablando.

Y Haruhi siguió comiendo su cangrejo tranquilamente, mientras Tamaki la observaba. Ciertamente, era todo un espectáculo. Me alegraba haberla corrompido aunque fuese sólo un poco.

— Bien... veo que no tienes intención de reconsiderarlo. Lo entiendo completamente. ¡Me voy a la cama!— gritó Tamaki, con un ademán heroico que en verdad no funcionó demasiado, porque al ver al sirviente de Nekozawa que iba a escoltarlo a su cuarto, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró hacia atrás con sus ojitos de perro.

— Eh, Kyoya... ¿no irás a la cama?

— Está bien, me acostaré temprano también.

Dicho y hecho, se marcharon con tan extraña compañía, mientras Kaoru se dirigía a Haruhi.

— Haruhi, creo que estás comiendo demasiado cangrejo. Vas a enfermar...

— ¿Creen que debería aprender karate o algo?

Todos la miramos en un incómodo silencio. Silencio que Kaoru rompió.

— Vaya... sigues pensando en eso. Bueno, yo no te detendría, pero... ¿en verdad es por la defensa personal?

— Ser valiente y justa es bueno, pero honestamente, creo que deberías considerar lo que pasó hoy.

— ¡Pero si no les hice nada a ustedes! No sé por qué Tamaki está tan enojado, pero discúlpenme por ser tan débil y causarle problemas a todos.

— ¡Haru-chan, no es eso! ¡Vamos a pedirle perdón a todos! Incluso a Tamaki. Pídele perdón por hacer que se preocupara, ¿vale?

Y Haruhi enmudeció. En verdad era más densa de lo que pensaba. Puede ser una estudiante brillante, pero cuando se trata de estas cosas... bueno. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que de su boca salió una disculpa. Enternecidos, corrimos todos a abrazarla, y de repente se empezó a quejar.

— ¿Haruhi?

— Me siento mal... creo que... creo que... voy a vomitar...

— ¡Te dije, fue demasiado cangrejo! ¡Al baño, al baño!

— ¡Corre, Takashi!

Estábamos corriendo detrás de Mori-sempai, que llevaba a Haruhi en brazos, cuando de pronto, un chico rubio y de ojos azules con cara de príncipe apareció en bata en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto ruido?

Nos detuvimos en seco.

— Eh... ¿quién eres tu?

Apareció una sirvienta del pasillo con algo que parecía ser una sábana negra en las manos.

— Señor, su atuendo. Olvidó ponérselo.

Y rápido como un rayo, el extraño corrió a ponerse una túnica, una peluca y un guante, que en verdad no era un guante, porque resultó ser Belzenoff.

— Perdónenme. Ejem. _¿Qué significa todo esto? Belzenoff estaba asustado..._

Nos quedamos todos de piedra mirando a Nekozawa. Era increíble el cambio, hasta su voz era distinta. Recordé a Haruhi de golpe. Se había soltado del brazo de Mori-sempai y había salido corriendo, gritándonos que se iba a adelantar. Por lo visto, iba a estar bien ella sola. Así que, al no tener nada más que hacer, establecimos el Comité de Investigación para Descubrir la Verdadera Identidad de Nekozawa.

Básicamente, el plan era quitarle todos sus accesorios para examinarlo detenidamente y hacerle algunas preguntas para determinar su origen y por qué usaba esas ropas. Por supuesto, salió corriendo al instante, y nosotros cuatro salimos detrás, persiguiéndolo. ¡No lo íbamos a dejar escapar!

Corrimos como enfermos por toda la mansión, mientras Nekozawa activaba trampas y se metía por pasadizos secretos en lugares extraños. Los adornos daban un poco de miedo, pero la idea de la aventura lo hacía desaparecer en seguida.

Luego de haber pasado un buen rato corriendo, sin éxito, nos detuvimos un poco a tomar aire en el salón. Nos sentamos, y de pronto comenzamos a escuchar truenos, y una lluvia de muerte. Parecía como si Japón entero se estuviese inundando... las nubes llegaban más allá del horizonte. Era una pena, pero seguramente iba a clarear durante la noche e íbamos a poder disfrutar de la playa al día siguiente, igual que hoy, exceptuando a esos imbéciles de la piedra.

— Chicos, nos hemos olvidado de Haru-chan...

Hunny tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado corriendo, diez, quince, veinte minutos? A esta altura, Haruhi debería haber vomitado hasta el desayuno. Además, habíamos perdido a Nekozawa, así que sólo nos quedaba irla a buscar. Caminamos por los pasillos, sin saber realmente dónde dirigirnos. Claro, no había sido de mucha ayuda el haberle prestado atención al _vuduísta_ loco. Mientras discutíamos dónde podría estar, nos encontramos con Kyoya.

— Oh, están aquí. Bien, Haruhi entró en mi habitación. ¿Vamos a verla?

¡Pues claro que vamos a verla! Que no haya aparecido en tanto tiempo hacía que me pasara unas películas terribles. ¿Qué pasaba si un monstruo con tentáculos salía del inodoro? O peor aún, quizás se había adentrado sin querer en otra dimensión...

— Tamaki, eso está demasiado mal.

Todos nos detuvimos en el umbral de la puerta al ver a Haruhi arrodillada en el suelo, con tapones para los oídos y los ojos vendados. ¿Es que Haruhi no se enteraba de nada?

— Guau, es el rey del S&M.

— Querrás decir el rey pervertido.

— ¡No es así, gemelos demoníacos! ¡Sólo fue porque Haruhi...!

— ¿Porque Haruhi qué?

— No, nada... llámenme como quieran.

— Mm, S&M... Ahora que lo pienso, Tamaki... ¿de dónde sacaste la venda?

— ¡NOOOO! ¿¡_ET TOI_, HARUHI!?

Ver a Haruhi discutiendo con Tamaki ciertamente era lo mejor. Especialmente por su cara de repulsión.


End file.
